falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Jonas Palmer
|tag skills =Science: 30 Small Guns: 30 Unarmed: 28 |derived =Hit Points: 115 |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps Nobody |baseid = (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Escape!) |refid = (Growing Up Fast) (Future Imperfect) (Escape!) |footer = Jonas without his glasses |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Brave (Growing Up Fast) Foolhardy |assistance =Helps nobody |hair color =Black |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =HairDefault |head add ons=None |height =1.00 |factions =PlayerFaction Vault101Faction (Future Imperfect & Escape!) Future Imperfect: CG03Faction |class =VaultDweller |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmerican }} |content2= |content3= }} Jonas Palmer is a resident medical technician of Vault 101 in 2277. Background Wholesome, good-humoured, jokey, smart, and kind, Jonas has been James's assistant as well as the Lone Wanderer and James's friend for as long as the Lone Wanderer, who got along with Jonas famously, can remember.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide He can appear stern and strict if he wants to, but even there his sense of humor asserts itself. In the late 2260s, Jonas was appointed to be James' assistant by the Overseer, who hoped he would be a voice of reason. Jonas and James forged a friendship very quickly and together they worked at examining and treating patients, as well as conducting routine experiments testing the health of the Vault. For an unknown length of time, James deliberately kept his assistant in the dark about covert experiments aimed at reviving Project Purity. Eventually, Jonas grew suspicious of the physician's activities and by mid-2274, Jonas was willingly aiding James with experiments related to Project PurityExperiment PP216. After James escapes from Vault 101, Jonas is killed by Officer Mack for helping James open the Vault and trying to escape with him. Relationships He is the son of Anne Palmer and the grandson of Lucy "Old Lady" Palmer.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Growing Up Fast: Jonas is first encountered during the Lone Wanderer's 10th birthday when James takes the Lone Wanderer down to the generator room to give him or her a present (a BB gun). Jonas later takes a picture of the two. * Future Imperfect: Jonas is encountered upon opening the office door, telling the Lone Wanderer good morning and good luck on the G.O.A.T. * Escape!: The Note from dad holodisk can be taken from Jonas's body, containing a message pertaining to James' escape. Inventory Notes After the Lone Wanderer receives a BB gun for their 10th birthday and kills the radroach, Jonas is able to be punched or shot until he is unconscious. However, he will still take the photo of the Lone Wanderer and their father while he is unconscious. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Jonas appears only in Fallout 3. Gallery Jonas GUF.jpg|Jonas, during Growing Up Fast Jonas FI.jpg|Jonas, during Future Imperfect Stanley and Jonas.jpg|Stanley and Jonas talking about medical concerns. Category:Vault 101 characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 scientists de:Jonas Palmer es:Jonas Palmer fi:Jonas Palmer fr:Jonas Palmer pl:Jonas Palmer pt:Jonas Palmer ru:Джонас uk:Джонас Палмер